Loopy Love Lingers on Lopez
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and sixty:  abc 12 of 26  The assignment was dialogue songs... and Brittany's choice is clear.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 21st cycle. Now cycle 22!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). There'll be 13 here in cycle 22, and the other half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (12 of 26) L is for..._

* * *

**"Loopy Love Lingers on Lopez"  
Brittany/Santana **

They'd been whispering and laughing at the latest inductee in the Rachel Berry Fashion Hall of Shame when Mr. Schuester came in. They stopped, but then Brittany got excited again, pointing out trim details she noticed when Rachel sat up to attention, and Santana nearly bit her lip not to burst out laughing. They finally came back to listening to Schuester as they realized he was talking of a new assignment.

"… call a 'dialogue' song. It can be someone you've never met, haven't seen in a while, see every day, or even someone in this room. It's up to you, but the song itself has to be that: one person talking to another. You don't have to say who it is."

There was no word of it for the rest of practice, but Santana could tell she was confused. So as they left the room, she explained it again, in a different way. Whatever came closest to a light bulb coming to life in Brittany's mind did just that, and with a quick wave she ran off. Santana didn't have time to react and she was gone. She stood there, now the one confused, then headed off.

Brittany didn't breathe a word of what had sent her off, if she'd found a song right that instant or if she just wanted to go start looking before she forgot what she was supposed to do again… But then the day for Glee practice came again, and when Mr. Schuester asked if anyone wanted to go first with their song, Brittany's hand was the first in the air after the initial hesitation period. Santana gave her a good clap of encouragement, smiling her on as the others clapped along.

The blonde went up to the piano, whispering something to Brad. He nodded, then pointed to the band. Brittany looked to them, then back to Brad, unsure what he was telling her. He pointed again, then just decided to get up and go tell them himself, returning to the piano as Brittany took her spot, 'center stage.' Drums started, joined by the other instruments, and there Brittany was able to get into her song, not looking to anyone in particular at this point, addressing the club as a whole, who took up the task of backing her up… all but one, who froze in her seat, staring back.

_[B] "People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people / I hear them whisper, ([ND] "Uh uh") You won't believe it / They think we're lovers kept undercover / I just ignore it, but they keep sayin' / We laugh just a little too loud ([ND] "A little too loud") / We stand just a little too close ([ND] "Too close") / We stare just a little too long / Maybe they're seeing, somethin' we don't, Darlin'"_

It didn't take long to rally the club into it, so that they didn't stop to consider whether the 'target' was in that room, one of those twelve people sitting there listening, clapping, singing. Meanwhile right at the center of that audience there was one heart in trepidations, one person listening but not clapping or singing. Part of her thought she probably should, but she couldn't even move.

_[B] "Let's give 'em something to talk about ([ND] "Something to talk about") / Let's give 'em something to talk about ([ND] "Something to talk about") / Let's give 'em something to talk about ([ND] "Something to talk about") / How about love?"_

She knew they weren't exactly tight-lipped on matters of kissing or fooling around or… But what did they have to say about that? They were high school cheerleaders; as things went, it was almost expected of them. She'd been telling herself the same thing since the beginning.

But if she could doubt herself, then what if someone gave everyone else a reason to start wondering?

_[B] "I feel so foolish, ([ND] "Uh uh") I never noticed / You'd act so nervous, ([ND] "Uh uh") Could you be falling for me? / It took a rumor to make me wonder / Now I'm convinced I'm goin' under / Thinking 'bout you every day ([ND] "Every day") / Dreaming 'bout you every night ([ND] "Every night") / I hope that you feel the same way / Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'"_

So they were friends… best friends… So what? They had fun, there was nothing more to it, she didn't even think about anything when…

_[B] "Let's give 'em something to talk about ([ND] "Something to talk about") / A little mystery to figure out ([ND] "Something to talk about") / Let's give 'em something to talk about / How about love, love, love?"_

Except sometimes she did… She'd think how there was not one person out there who knew her the way Brittany did. It was more than knowledge… it was easy to tell with someone like her. It was like… instinct? She didn't have to say anything, and she got it. She'd never had anyone, not friends, not boyfriends, she could say that about, no one except her… So what was that saying?

_[B] "Let's give 'em something to talk about, baby / A little mystery to figure out / Let's give 'em something to talk about / How about love, love, love?"_

She started clapping along, like the others, even more in-time than they were. Maybe Brittany noticed, because she threw her a look and she grinned. Santana smiled… She wasn't wondering if anyone was looking at her in that moment… She was just going to sit there and listen to Brittany sing at her… She was the other person, and so very happy to be.

_[B] "Let's give 'em something to talk about / A little mystery won't hurt / Let's give 'em something to talk about / How about love, love, love?"_

When the song was over, everyone's claps shifted from rhythmically following the beat to proper applause. Looking around, judging by their faces, it didn't look like anyone had connected the dots… it amused her more than anything. Santana caught her eye and gave a bit of a nod, which Brittany somehow interpreted as a cue to bow… and the applause got louder. Once she'd returned to her seat, Mr. Schuester asked if anyone else was ready, and Rachel volunteered, complete with a speech, which Santana dutifully ignored, turning to Brittany.

"Is that what you thought about, when we got the assignment?" she whispered. Brittany shook her head. "Why did you run off then?"

"I figured out who I wanted to sing it to," she explained with a nod. Santana tilted her head as though to say 'yeah? And?' Brittany just smiled, sitting back in her chair so to be able to rest her head on Santana's shoulder. There went her heart, drumming wildly again…

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
